A New Taime
by icypika
Summary: A sequel to What if Kari is Older Than Tai? Tai begin a new adventure with a new team. (I am planning on making it an actual role reversal story.) I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

A New Taime

A/N: call me crazy for writing a sequel to a story I haven't finished yet. There is reason to my madness. I have writers block for the original story but I have an idea for the sequel

Chapter 1: A new Adventure.

Kari's POV:

It's been 3 years since our original trip to the digital world a lot of things have changed. Myself, TK, Sora, Matt,Izzy, and Joe are now all in High School. That's not all that has changed Mimi now lives in the states. Matt has formed his own band. Sora now plays tennis instead of soccer. One of the biggest and yet strangest changes is my brother Tai. Our roles have been switched ever since the fight with Apoclymon. My brother has been getting sick as much as I used to. My adventure may be over in the digi world, but my brother's was just beginning.

Out of POV Digital World:

Strange dark rings were flying out of the woods coming from strange dark obelisk. Gatomon, Agumon, and Biyomon were running away from these rings. Gatomon tripped and her tail ring had fallen off. A unimon crushed the ring. Agumon and Biyomon managed to escape with her into a cave nearby.

Biyomon cried out, "Sora please help!"

Meanwhile in the Real World Sora's Digivice was going off.

Sora said, "Oh no Biyomon is in trouble." She watched the clock waiting for class to end so she could go and see what was wrong. The bell soon rang and sora ran towards the computer lab. As soon as she made it to the the lab she entered a digi gate.

Sora landed in the familiar digital landscape, "Don't worry Biyomon I am on my way."

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Hey once again I apologize for beginning to write the sequel, but I have some major writers block for the original. Although I have tons of ideas already for the sequel. I just had to write it. I would like to start off by saying yes Tai will have two partners in this story. Who you might ask? Well it's fairly obvious it's going to be Gatomon and Patamon. Tai like the other second seaon heros will have two digi metals.

Sora: He apologizes for this. He will need a co author this time around. He doesn't have the greatest memory of 02. Leave your reviews both if you want to help write the story and just what you think so far.


	2. Enter Flamedramon

A New Taime Chapter 2

Sora was running through a forest in the Digital World. She had received a distress signal from Biyomon and was trying to find her. The dark cloaked figure watched from an unknown location.

He smirked, "Well well looks like we have an intruder. Unimon destroy the pest."

Unimon followed his master's orders.

Sora's POV:

I was looking for Biyomon when all of the sudden a blast from nowhere barely missed her.

She said, "What was that?" Unimon swooped down and fired his Horn Blaster at her.

Biyomon came out of nowhere and fired her Spiral Twister at Unimon's Dark Ring. It wasn't destroyed but it was stunned.

Biyomon said, "Come on this way Sora!" She led me towards a cave. When we got in the cave I saw Agumon and Gatomon.

I ran over, "What is going on you guys?"

Gatomon answered, "One day, a bossy human appeared and started making Digimon his slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I heard we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too."

I frowned, "That's terrible. I need to send a message to Izzy and get everyone here. He should be in the computer lab." I pulled out my d-terminal and sent a message to the computer lab.

Out of POV Computer Lab:

Meanwhile Yolei was in the lab working on a project when a email popped up on the screen asking for help. Something about a Digital World and trouble. The email was from Sora Takanouchi.

She said to herself, "Sora Takanouchi wait that's a friend of Tai's. I should print this out and give it to him. I think he just finished gym class with Cody and Davis." She ran to the gym to find Tai. When she arrived just as she thought Tai, Davis, and Cody had just gotten out of gym class.

She ran up to Tai and said, "Hey Tai I have an email for you from a Sora Takanouchi." She handed him the email she printed. Tai quietly read the letter to himself, " Izzy we need help the Digimon are in trouble." Tai's eyes widened, "Sorry guys but I got to go!" Tai shoved his way past Yolei and headed for the computer lab.

Davis and the others shouted, "Wait up Tai! What's going on?" While Tai was on his way to the computer lab he bumped into Izzy.

Tai asked, "Izzy did you get the message?"

The red headed genius nodded, "Yeah it seems like you got the message too. We need to get to the Digital World and fast."

Yolei and the others caught up with Tai, "Tai what is this Digital World you are talking about?"

Tai and Izzy sweat dropped they just didn't know what to say.

Meanwhile back in the Digital World Sora and the Digimon were trying to think of what to do.

Sora sighed, "I hope Izzy and the others got the message."

Biyomon was looking around the cave when she spotted a strange egg with a spike through it, the egg also had the symbol for the crest of courage on it.

She said, "Hey Sora come take a look at this egg." Sora came over and saw the egg that Biyomon was talking about.

Sora said, "This is a weird egg. I wonder why it has the crest of courage on it?"

Her partner said, "Try picking it up and see what happens." Sora did so she wasn't able to lift it. Sora tried one last time, but when she touched it this time it let out three orange light which shot up towards the sky.

School:

Izzy had come up with an explanation for the digital world while Tai had been able to sneak away from them trying to open the digital gate.

Yolei wasn't convinced by Izzy's explanation, "Tell us the truth Izzy! What is the Digital World?" Before Izzy could reply three lights came out of the computer lab and hit Yolei, Cody, and Davis' hands. Once the light disappeared in Yolei, Cody and Davis's hands were what looked like updated Digivices. Yolei had a red one, Davis had an orange one and Cody had a tan one.

Yolei said annoyed, "I don't know but it came from the computer lab and I'm going find out why." She pushed past Izzy and went to the lab. Davis and the other two boys followed.

Tai was tapping his foot impatiently, "I'm done waiting around." He pointed his Digivice at the computer screen and shouted, "Digi-port OPEN!"

Davis said, "What the heck?"

Yolei grabbed Izzy by the ear, "Where the heck did Tai go?!" Izzy stuttered not knowing what to say.

Davis tried to copy Tai's action, "Digi Port open!" Davis then disappeared as well.

When Davis landed in the Digital World he was amazed at the sight. He did t even realize his clothes had changed. He spotted Tai running towards a cave nearby and followed him. Tai was just outside the cave when he got tackled by Patamon.

Patamon smiled, "TAI! You're here!"

Tai smiled back, "I'm happy to see you too Patamon."

Davis came up, "Tai you know that thing?"

He nodded, "Yes I do and he isn't a thing Davis. He is my Digimon partner his name is Patamon."

Davis had a confused look on his face, "It's a Digi what now?"

Tai shook his head, "A Digimon Davis. He is a digital monster. Patamon where are the others?"

Patamon said, "They're in a cave up ahead. Follow me Tai." Para hopped out of his partner's hands and led him and Davis to the cave where Sora was.

Sora saw Tai, "Tai you made it. Um who is the person behind you?"

Tai replied, "His name is Davis. He is a friend of mine. He just got a Digivice."

Sora was surprised, "I guess that's what that egg did. Tai, Davis come this way you need to see something." The older girl led them to where the egg rested. "I can't lift this egg here. Tai maybe you should try." Tai did so, but he couldn't budge it.

Davis stepped up, "You need a man to do this." He lifted the egg up and a light shot up from the rock the egg was on. After the light was gone. There now stood a small blue creature with a horn and a V on its chest. Davis had also received a d-terminal.

The blue creature introduced itself, "My name is Veemon. I've been waiting for you Davis."

Davis was speechless. Agumon told everyone what he knew about Veemon.

Meanwhile with the Digimon Emperor he was annoyed that so many 'imperfect' kids entering his world. He said angrily, "Go my slave Monochromon. Destroys these pests."

Back in the cave Tai and Sora tried to explain about the Digital World to Davis. All of the sudden the cave began to shake.

Sora ordered everyone out of the cave. Once everyone was out of the cave they saw it was a Monochromon attacking them. The Digimon partners that were there tried to fight it off.

Gatomon said, "He isn't doing this by choice. That dark ring is controlling him we have to destroy it." They kept fighting but couldn't destroy the ring.

Davis had seen enough, "I have to be brave and protect my friends. We will destroy that ring." He took off his goggles and shouted as if from no where, "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Veemon began to glow and shouted, "VEEMON DIGIAMOR DIGIVOLVE TO FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!" Where Veemon stood was now a 4 foot tall lizard man with red armor on his hands, feet, and a mask.

The Digimon Emperor scowled, "They shouldn't be able to digivolve at all with my control spires active.

Flamdramon was battling Monochromon, "Time to end this Fire Rocket!" He turned into flame rocket and destroyed the dark ring. After it was destroyed Monochromon had calmed down and as of right now Tai was petting him.

The Digimon emperor thought, "perhaps this could be fun."

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: I hope you liked it. I did it all from memory so it's a bit off.

Kari: He will try and get more of the New Tai in later.

Icy: Do you guys want me to just follow the anime or perhaps come up with original arcs? Please vote in the reviews.


	3. The New Digiteam Complete

New Digiteam complete

Tai was in the Digital World With Kari, Yolei, Cody, Tai, and Davis. Right now they were trying to find the Digi eggs for Yolei and Cody. Yolei was extremely determined to go to the Digital World. Cody was excited as well, but he was also kind of nervous about being in the Digital World. Gatomon was walking alongside Kari and something seemed to be on her mind.

Patamon flew over and asked, "Hey Gatomon what's wrong?"

The Digi cat replied, "It's nothing you need to worry about Patamon."

"Yes it is Gatomon. We're friends and they help each other when they need it."

Gatomon smiled, "Thanks Patamon I'll tell you about it in a little bit." The little flying pig was satisfied for now. All of the sudden the group heard beeping coming from the new team's Digivices.

Tai said, "Well I think we might have found where we were looking for. Look up ahead you guys." Tai pointed to what looked like an old temple.

Yolei was as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning and ran ahead of them.

Cody and Davis shouted, "Wait up Yolei!"

Kari teased, "Same old Yolei. Go on Tai catch up with little girlfriend."

Tai blushed and said, "She is not my girlfriend Kari." He ran up ahead and caught up with the others Kari did the same. Once inside the temple they say two Digi eggs on what looked like an altar. One of the eggs was silver with the crest of love on it. And the other egg was gold with a small spike on top and had the crest of knowledge on it. Tai tried to lift the Digi egg of love but he couldn't budge it. Then Yolei picked up the silver Digi egg and Cody picked up the gold Digi egg. Just like with Davis' egg a bright light shot up from the pedestal the eggs rested on. Where Yolei's egg was now stood what looked like an eagle with red and white feathers with an Indian headband with brown feather sticking out of it.

The eagle like creature said, "Greetings Yolei I am Hawkmon."

Yolei smiled, "Nice to meet you Hawkmon."

Where Cody's egg was now stood an armadillo with a light brown shell, yellow skin, and some red markings on top of its head.

The armadillos spoke with a slight western accent, "Howdy there Cody I'm Armadillomon."

Cody smiled, "It's nice to meet you Armadillomon." All of the sudden the ground began to shake and crack. Before anyone could react everyone fell into a cave below. Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Kari fell down and got separated from Tai, Patamon, and Gatomon.

Tai's POV:

I woke up and looked around and realized I was in some sort of cave. The only people or rather Digimon that were with me were Patamon and Gatomon. They were out cold. I ran over to them, "Gatomon, Patamon please wake up!"

Patamon and Gatomon slowly woke up.

Patamon asked, "What happened?

Gatomon said, "I bet that jerk Emperor planned that trap for us. When I get my paws on him he is gonna get it."

Tai sweatdropped, "Let's try and find the others. I don't like it here." The small group headed towards the only tunnel they could find.

Kari's POV:

I woke up and looked around and saw Yolei, Cody, Davis, and their respective Digimon partner.

I started to panic, "TAI! TAI! Where are you?" The others started to wake up.

Yolei asked, "Where is Tai?" Cody and Davis had the same question.I continued panicking.

Yolei said, "Calm down Kari. Tai can handle himself and he has Patamon and Gatomon with him. Davis can contact him through his d-terminal."

Davis began to sweat, "Uh about that I kind of forgot my d-terminal at home."

Yolei had a crazy look in her eyes, "DAVIS YOU IDIOT! Now not only can we not contact Tai, but Veemon can't digivolve." She slapped him hard.

Davis grunted, "WHAT THE HELL YOLEI!?"

Cody was trying to calm them down, "Calm down you two. Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Right Kari?" He turned towards the older girl.

I didn't reply I was too worried about my brother. I thought to myself _no I can't lose my little brother. He won't be able to survive by himself. Gatomon and Patamon can't digivolve with those control spires. Especially with how he has been since the battle with Apoclymon._

Meanwhile back with Tai's group. The small group of three were wandering through the tunnels. Patamon flew over to Gatomon, "So Gatomon can you tell me what's on your mind now?"

Gatomon sighed, "Yeah I guess. You remember how Kari was my partner three years ago." Patamon nodded and let her continue, "Ever since we finally caught up with each again. It just hasn't been the same. We don't have the same spark we did last time."

Patamon frowned, "Are you worried your no longer partners?"

Gatomon nodded, "Yeah but that's not all. Right now with Tai I feel the same spark I did with Kari three years ago. Am I his partner now? Does that mean Kari isn't a Digidestined anymore?"

Tai heard this all and it hurt him. He kind of felt the same as Gatomon right now. He still has the spark with Patamon, but he also had it with Gatomon.

He thought to himself, _did I take Kari's place as the digidestined of light? _Tai began to feel cold and was only snapped out of it when the ground began to shake.

Back with the others:

The ground was shaking. Kari was snapped of her daze, "What's happening?"

Everyone else was wondering the same thing. The ground stopped shaking but a hole in the cave opened up and a Mojiamon and a Drimojimon appeared.

Yolei asked, "What are those things?"

Davis stated obviously, "They're Digimon."

Hawkmon said, "More specifically its a Drimojimon and Mojimon."

Davis grunted, "Dang it and I didn't bring my d-terminal. We're helpless right now."

Kari said, "Not exactly. Yolei and Cody have their Digimon and their digi eggs."

Davis said, "Right! Yolei, Cody activate your Digi eggs."

Yolei asked, "How exactly do we do that?"

Davis said, "Just focus and shout Digi amor energize."

Yolei and Cody nodded and shouted, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Just like before with Davis the eggs glowed and the Digimon gave their usual cry when digivolving.

Hawkmon shouted, "HAWMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO HOLSEMON! WINGS OF LOVE!" Standing where Hawkmon was now what looked like a proper eagle with red feathers and work a mask matching what was on the egg.

Armadillomon shouted, "ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO DIGMON! THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!" Where Armadillomon once stood was now a humanoid like drill with a drill for a nose and a drill where hands should be.

Cody and Yolei were amazed by their partner's new forms. Veemon explained their attacks.

Holsemon attacked Mojimon with his Eagle's Gaze attack. He fired a crimson beam from his eyes destroying the dark ring. Digmon attacked Drimojimon with his Gold Rush attack. He fired his drills right at the dark ring destroying it.

Everyone cheered for the victory. Kari ran up to Drimojimon and asked if he had seen Tai.

Drimojimon replied, "I didn't see the kid, but I do remember hearing a voice in that cave over there." He pointed to a tunnel to the right of them. They followed the tunnel and found Tai, but he was quiet and just standing there with something on his mind. Kari ran over and gave her little brother a hug. Tai enjoyed it but stayed quiet.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: sup guys I am sorry once again for the underwhelming fight, but it's the best I can do.

Kari: Yeah he tried his best. The chapter was suppose to last longer until Tai got his Digi eggs, but he decided it was too much.

Icy: Yeah and also sorry if I got Holsemon's attack wrong. I wrote this on a bus so no internet.

Tai: whatever and still WHY AM I SO EMOTIONAL?!

Icy: Because I said so. Also what would you guys like to see? Leave it in the reviews. See ya next time.


	4. A New Light and a New Hope

A New Light and a New Hope:

Tai was home at the moment he had finished his homework already. He didn't really try because he had too much on his mind mainly about his last trip to the Digital World when Yolei and Cody got their partners. Another thing was about him taking his sisters place as digidestined of light. Could he really take her place?

He sighed, "I need to clear my head and go for a walk. I want to be alone though. I could go to the Digital World, but I don't have the new Digivice. I'll ask Izzy to modify my Digivice so I can open the gate once." He grabbed his Digivice and headed to Izzy's house. Izzy was surprised when Tai came and visited him by himself.

Izzy said, "Tai what are you doing here by yourself?"

The younger boy said, "I need a favor Izzy. Can you modify my Digivice, so I can open the gate without the others?"

Izzy didn't like where this was headed, "That depends on why you want me to do that. Your not running away are you?"

Tai shook his head, "No I just need sometime to think about something. I want to go somewhere away from the others."

Izzy shook his head, "I'll see what I can do, but no promises." The younger boy smiled and handed the red headed genius his Digivice. After about 10 minutes Izzy finished the modification.

Izzy said, "Alright Tai I modified it for one trip to the Digital World and back. That's it from now on you have to go with the others." Tai thanked his friend and headed to the computer lab.

Out of POV Digital World:

Tai smiled, "Alright I made it. Let's hope the others don't learn what I'm doing." I walked off towards a small forest. Little did I know the Digimon Emperor was watching me.

Meanwhile at the Digimon Emperor's base, he was watching the youngest of the kids walking through the Digital World alone with no partner.

He smirked, "Well what do we have here? A pesky Digidestined all alone with no partner. This could be fun. I can pick this one off by himself." Back with Tai he was just taking his time going through a small forest when all of the sudden his d-terminal went off.

Tai said, "Please don't be what I think it is." He looked at his d-terminal and it was a message from an unknown sender that read, come to the cave north of your current location I have a gift for you. Tai knew it was a trap, but he did so anyways. What Tai didn't know was that Gatomon and Patamon were following him secretly.

Patamon sighed, "What is he doing here by himself? I'm afraid he'll get hurt."

Gatomon said to her friend, "Something tells me he is just as confused as I was yesterday. We should leave him be. We will follow behind just to make sure he's safe." The two Digimon followed him. After about 15 minutes walking Tai came to the cave he was told to. He was met with quite the surprise. In front of him was what looked like a 13 year old boy with tinted black glasses and a dark long coat.

The boy smirked evilly, "Hello Digidestined. I am the Digimon Emperor and you are trespassing in my world. I order you to leave immediately."

Tai was shaking, "Wh..why are you here?"

He replied, "This is my game. I do not need to answer to the likes of you."

Tai's eyes widened, "You think this is a game? You're harming innocent creatures just for fun?"

He growled, "All these creatures are bits of data and code. They aren't alive. Now once again I said leave."

Tai tried to stand his ground, "N...never! I won't let you hurt the Digimon." The emperor snapped his whip at Tai, but Patamon used his book bubble attacks stopping the whip.

Gatomon said, "Tai let's move. Look up ahead there are two Digi eggs. They belong to you I know it. We will distract him and you run for the eggs."

Tai nodded and said, "Time for gym class to pay off."

The emperor said, "Don't let him reach the eggs Airdramon." The Airdramon launched their attacks and Tai dodged them all and got the eggs.

The eggs had the crest of light and the crest of hope on them.

Tai picked both up and shouted, "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" As he did so his Digivice turned to match the new ones and was pink.

Gatomon and Patamon glowed with power.

Gatomon shouted, "GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON! ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

Patamon shouted, " PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"

The two digimon managed to free the Airdramon, but the Digimon Emperor escaped.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: So what did you think?

Tai: WHY DO I HAVE A PINK D3? I'M A GUY NOT A GIRL!

Icy: You are the new digidestined of light. Deal with it Tai.

Tai: I'mm have my revenge! *storms off plotting*

Icy: Leave your thoughts in the review. What do you want to see next?


	5. A New Role

A New Taime: A New Role

Last time we left off Tai had found his Digi eggs and received his own D3. Although Tai wasn't as excited as you would. Tai was on his knees his fear was confirmed he had taken Kari's role as the new Digidestined of Light. Gatomon and Patamon ran over to the young boy,

Tai was trying to hold back tears, "Why why do I have to have the crest of light and the crest of hope?"

Gatomon said, "There's nothing wrong with being the digidestined of light and hope

Tai."

He shook his head, "Yes there is. Kari is the digidestined of light not me. And TK is the digidestined of Hope. I could never take their place. They aren't even digidestined anymore." The stress and pain got to Tai and he passed out.

Gatomon said with concern evident in her voice, "TAI PLEASE BE OK!" She grabbed his d-terminal and messaged the others.

Kari was with TK and the other younger team of digidestined. At the moment they were at Izzy's house. Kari and the others had realized Tai was missing. Kari should've known that Tai would runaway to the digital world especially after the conversation they had after Yolei and Cody got their partners.

Flashback:

As soon as Kari saw Tai she ran over to him and gave him hug.

Kari said with a hint of sadness, "Tai I was worried about you. Thank the sovereigns you're safe."

Tai replied with fear in his voice, "Kari I... I can't replace you. I am too scared to."

Kari tilted her head in confusion, "Replace me how?"

He replied softly, "I'm afraid I'm stealing your role and digimon partner."

Kari said trying to comfort her little brother, "You don't have to be afraid of that Tai.,I'll always be by your side." Her brother remained silent as they headed back home.

End flashback

Kari said to herself, "I should've paid more attention to him after yesterday. It was clear that he was in emotional pain. I must be a terrible sister."

TK put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't say that Kari. You aren't a terrible sister at all. I am sure Tai thinks the same way. We'll find him don't you worry about that." Kari gave the blond a smile and thanked him.

Izzy said, "Guys I just got a message from Gatomon via Tai's d-terminal. She says that Tai is passed out, but alive. And she says that they have big news to tell us."

Yolei said, "Well what are we waiting for lets go get him and hear this big news." Everyone nodded and Yolei opened the portal and everyone present arrived in the Digi world. They hurried to Tai's location.

Meanwhile back with Gatomon and Patamon, Tai was waking up. Tai tried to move, but he was too weak. After a few minutes his sister, TK, Izzy, and the new digidestined arrived. Kari saw bruises on Tai's arm.

She rushed over to him, "Tai! What happened?" Tai remained silent he couldn't face Kari and TK like this.

Gatomon said, "It's a long story. He wanted to be on his own so he could think. Me and Patamon followed him worried he'd get attacked. Tai eventually got a message from the Digimon Emperor that told him to head to this cave because he had something for him. When Tai arrived the emperor attacked him with his whip, but Patamon stopped him before the attack could hit. The emperor had two Airdramon attack him. I told Tai that two digi eggs that belonged to him were in the cave. Tai managed to get them and made Patamon and I armor digivolve. We defeated the Airdramon but the emperor escaped and now he ended up like this."

Davis scoffed, "How come he got two partners and two armor Digimon?"

Yolei said, "Because he deserved it unlike you Davis." She turned to Tai, "Congrats Tai. Also your new Digivice is cute just like you."

Tai started crying, "I don't deserve these armor digivoulutions. I...I can't take Kari and TK's place as digidestined."

Kari and TK frowned, they kind of figured this out after yesterday's incident.

Kari kneeled down to her brother's height, "Tai don't cry we know you didn't mean to take our place. It's the Digital World who decided for you to become the digidestined of light and hope. Don't let TK and I down. We know you can do it. The two of us along with everyone else will be your side." Tai smiled as he wiped his tears away and gave his big sister a hug.

Yolei giggled, "Kari the way you just talked makes you sound like you and TK are Tai's parents." The two former digidestined of light and hope blushed heavily. Everyone shared a laugh and they headed home.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys here is the next chapter of A new Taime. I hope you liked it.

Kari: Yeah and Icy has few questions he needs answers to.

Icy: Right. First what do you guys want the next chapter to be about? It's either the next episode in 02 or do you want a story about how Tai has changed after the battle with Apoclymon. Second, do you want the shipping of little Tai and Yolei? Lastly, what do you want Tai's new clothes to be when he enters the digital world?

Yolei: you better answer the questions in the review or you'll have all the digimon partners after your soul! *She had a crazy look in her eyes*

Icy sweatdropped: yes PLEASE answer the questions. I want this story to be interactive in a way. You guys help me write the story, so it feels like we are all working it together.


	6. Ideas Wanted

Notice

Hey guys what do you want to see in the next chapter the Iron Vegiemon episode or would you rather see the aftermath of Tai receiving his new crests and role? If so what kind of role in the team? And for humor maybe Kari and TK make crest look alike of the crest of light and the crest of hope?

I admit I don't really plan my stories out I have a general idea for the first few chapters, but then I wing it from there. Yes I know that's terrible for a writer to do, but it's just how my brain works when writing.

Please leave your answers in the review.


End file.
